bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misery Loves Company
What goes around comes around A young girl with steel gray hair tied in twintails, and dark blue eyes was staring at the sky from the roof of her manor. She seemed to either have just woken up, or finished something rather exhausting. "When is Dad going to visit again?" She sighed. "When we least expect it..." It was here that another teenage girl's figure had appeared to stand right beside her. Her appearance might as well have been a mirror; her white hair was laced in long twin tails. Blue and seemingly pupiless eyes looked mirthfully over at her sitting companion, a warm smile decorating the face. "That sounds like him." Aoi smiled warmly at her sister. "I just wish he'd visit more often. It wouldn't kill him." The other woman, known as Kyuui, turned herself to sit down on the roof. Her legs dangled off carelessly like ropes hanging off of the ceiling. "Don't worry." She assured. "Soon, he won't just have to visit, but he'll stay with us...this time..." It was a year after their father's battle with their aunt. That very year, the man had willingly surrendered his intentions to his family in the hopes that they would understand through Midoriko's words. It was no surprise, shortly after, that he would come along to greet the family as a friend...not an enemy. Flashback... The door opened, and despite the fact that it was a warm summer's day, cold seeped into the house as Midoriko entered. She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm back!" ''Unfortunately, Tereya was the nearest one to the door at the time, lying on the couch. And upon feeling the cold sensation... well, she wasn't exactly calm as she was before her daughter had entered. Instantly, she shot up, arms hugging around herself. "What in the holy hell....?!" She stammered. "Did you bring the whole North Pole with you?!" Ahatake understood instantly. His precious daughter had reverted to her former personality. "What's up Mido?" He asked tentatively. Midoriko turned to him. "Father, I'd like you to stop going after Taiki." She said, her tone ice. Whatever Ahatake had expected to hear, that wasn't on the top of his list. He was speechless. And whatever Tereya's comment was about to say, it was immediately shot to hell. Her eyes widened in considerable surprise. The invisible burden she had resisted on her shoulders was now lifted at her words - it was as if a pardon for her own crimes had been lifted. Yet, her words were calm. "What happened, Mido?" She questioned, folding her arms across her chest and leveling her gaze into her daughter's eyes. "We want to know everything." "Nothing really happened." She replied. "I sparred with him, he lectured me, we resumed battle. We we're about even and then he decided to tell me that his plans are "something I will appreciate". So I decided to sit back and watch it all play out. And I told him I'd tell you lot to back off." "Sparred...?" That made Tereya scoff. "Is that why you're coming in with the Artic behind you?" "Isn't it obvious?" Ahatake asked. "She's reverted to her former personality. Only it seems to have been upped a notch." "I know that! That just means it wasn't just a simple spar!" "Just stop going after him." Midoriko said airily. Sighing, Tereya closed her eyes and leaned back in her couch. "Is that it? I'd have expected something a bit more drastic than that..." She mused. "Oh, well..." "He'll be dropping in soon to visit Aoi and Kyuui." Midoriko said, walking upstairs. "At least I assume it'll be soon." "Oh, it'll be soon all right..." Behind the cold aura of Midoriko's wake, a familiar white-haired man was leaning against the doorway, eyes squinted shut, and his mouth set in a wide smile. Tereya's head immediately snapped up at the sound of the voice, eyes widening ever so slightly as she recognized who it was." "Kaa-san....Tou-san...it's been a while!" He greeted politely. "Perhaps sooner than I thought." Midoriko said looking at her brother. "Welcome back, Onii-san." Hands slid into his pockets, the man didn't look all too concerned about the fact that they were once former enemies. After all, the words ''did come from his trustworthy sister. "Thank you, Mido-chan." He replied.'' "They've agreed to stop going after you." Midoriko said with a cold smile. ''"I heard everything outside. Your cold aura provides good cover over my reiatsu, you know." "I'll remember that should you ever need my assistance." She replied and gestured upstairs. "I believe there are two people waiting to see you." "I hope I get a better reaction outta them then outta Tou-san and Kaa-san." Taiki said, motioning towards his two parents. His footsteps carried him, however, past Midoriko and up the stairs in swift motions. "Negative, positive, I don't care..."